(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-end shaft type differential gear set with controllable rotating direction and brake, wherein the input side of the three-end shaft type differential gear set performing driving in the same input rotating direction, and through controlling a controllable brake device (BK101) and a controllable clutch device (CL101), the output rotating direction at the output side can be in the same rotating direction or in the reverse rotating direction, or in a released state without mutual transmission, or the input side and the output side are both locked in a non-rotary state.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional speed variable gear system, having the same rotating direction or different rotating direction between the input side and the output side, is often installed with a normal/reverse gear set, and through changing the rotating direction of the gear set, the output in normal rotation or reverse rotation is generated; however, the structure thereof is complicated.